


Seventeen

by Startheshittywriter



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Corruption, F/M, Family Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Fluff, Swordfighting, Swords
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Startheshittywriter/pseuds/Startheshittywriter
Summary: It's Finns birthday and things go a bit south when a Green Knight shows up uninvited.





	Seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't noticed, this takes place in the episode Seventeen. But the outcome is very different.

"I'll be fine guys. It'll be as easy as fighting some monster dude!" Finn said confidently as he walked up to the Green Knight, ready to fight him. "So, shall we begin?" the Knight asked as he pulled something out of his pocket. "Yeah, I'm ready." Finn told him. The Knight placed the odd object on the ground as it surrounded the two of them like a forcefield. "What is this?" Finn curiously asked. "It's a War Orb. It traps two or more opponents inside of it and doesn't break until one of us dies."

The Knight said, hiding a sickening smile.

"Woah dude. So, we have to kill each other to get out? isn't there another way?" Finn asked the Knight. "Haha, no. One of us has to die." He told Finn. Finn didn't like that idea at all but deep down he knew it had to be done. He takes his sword out and gets ready to fight. The Knight does the same. "On the count of three. 1...2..." The Knight says, Finn shifts in his spot to make sure he gets the first move. "3" The Knight finishes and gets a running start.

Finn quickly moves out of the way, hitting the Knights armor. "Finn. You can't run forever. One of us is gonna die, and it won't. bE. ME." The Knight shouts at him, throwing a small explosive next to Finn. "YIPES!" Finn yells as he throws himself away from the miniature bomb. "WOAH DUDE. I thought this was a sword fight! This isn't fair and you know it!". The Knight looks at him and laughs.

"Oh Finn. Nothing is ever fair. Nothing." He says, taking off his armor with a press of a button, revealing Fern. "I thought you knew that.". Finn's left speechless. "What's wrong, Finn?" Fern says coldly. "I-...I thought I killed you... Fern I'm so so-" Finn tries to tell him, but Fern just cuts him off. "There's no 'sorry's here Finn. You know what needs to be done. Wether you kill me again or I kill you, one of us needs to die." Fern repeated. Jake, PB, and Marceline were shocked to see Fern. They stood outside the forcefield like structure.

"Guys, I don't have a good feeling about this.." Jake told Marcy and Bonnibel. "We do too but, we can't break the forcefield It's specifically designed to keep interferences to a minimum." Bonnie told him. "Look Jake, if something goes wrong, me and you will break this thing with ease." Marcy told him calmly as Bonnie rolled her eyes.

Fern eyed Finn down. Finn didn't know what to do. He barely got over killing him the first time. It wasn't that easy. Fern got ready to fight him, he gripped his grass sword and waited. Finn slowly stood up and got ready. Fern charged at the human boy, making a minor cut on Finns cheek as Finn moved down. He was abled to block Ferns attacks, one by one.

"Come on Finn. You can't dodge forever." Fern sneered as he turned a ran straight at him, knocking the sword out of his hand. It landed right next to the gang, still in the circle of course. Finn ran to it as fast as he could, but struggled to get it out. He could hear Fern behind him. "Ya know Finn, the day that I met you I knew you'd always be better. i had...a feeling. I guess it wasn't completely right." Fern explained, Finn was still struggling to get the sword. How did it even get stuck like that?! "You and I both know only one of us will get out. In the end, one of us will make it. And that guy, will be happy. Won't he, Finn?" . Finn panicked while trying to pull the damned sword out. "Come on... Come on!!" he whispered to himself.

Jake looked at Fern as he slowly walked behind Finn, ready to strike. "FIIIINNNNN!!!!" Jake yelled as he shape shifted his fists into giant ones to get Finns attention. "Jake? Wha- hNGH!" Finn choked out in pain as Fern stabbed him right through his stomach. "Well Finn, I think it's a clear win for me, don't you?" Fern taunted as his twisted his sword, causing Finn more pain. "gAHHHHHHH!" Finn yelled out in pain as Fern slowly removed his weapon from Finns fresh wound.

He breathed fast, his mind raced with ugly thoughts. Jake, Bonnibel, and Marcy looked horrified. Both Jake and Marcy shape shifted and proceeded to try and break the forcefield. "FINN! I'M COMING BUDDY!" Jake shouted. Fern looked up at Jake and shouted. "It's okay Jake! I'll be fine!" he smiled. Jake was enraged. Finn looked up at Fern, then his bloody sword. "Fern...why..." Finn choked out. Fern squatted down next to him. Finn extended his metal arm and grabbed Ferns grass shirt. "Heh, begging not to die hu-" 'weed whacker' Finn cut him off as he exploded into chunks of grass.

The forcefield broke since the opponent was killed. Finn layed there, bleeding out. Jake and Marcy went down to him while Bonnie ran to her lab to see what she could do. "FINN!" Jake shouted as he scooped Finn up into his arms and cradled him. "jake...jake...i..i love you jake.." Finn quietly told him. "I love you *hic* too buddy... you'll be okay...Jakey promises.." Jake tells him.

Bonnie rushes back in with a red potion and Jake quickly takes it from her. "Jake! Pour it directly onto his wound! Hurry, he doesn't have much time!" She yells. Jake follows what she says and drips the red liquid onto the open wound. Finn screams in pain, tears fall from his blue eyes. He slowly closes them, the pain is just too much for him. "Buddy, don't sleep! Not now!!" Jake panicks. "it's okay jake...i'll be okay..." Finn calmly tells him as he falls asleep.

Finn drifts through a sea of darkness. it's comforting, soft, calm. he hears faint voices, those of doctors, others. does it matter? he's relaxed. has death gotten him? no, he doesn't think so. is he stuck in between realms? no, that doesn't sound right...or does it? he feels...wet. he hears water dripping. it touches his feet, then his knees, it doesn't stop rising. he recognizes the smell...it's not water. it's blood. is he drowning? it seems like it. it slowly starts to drain and he can see a lamp in the distance. he floats over to it. it's harsh, bright, overall ruining the mood. a hand comes out of the ground and gets a hold of him. he awakes.

Finn sits up in the hospital bed. He frantically looks around, worried that Jake isn't here. He hears someone. "I'm sorry. there's nothing that we could have done. but you may go see him if you'd like . A doctor? Must be. The mysterious figures approach and reveal themselves as Bonnie, Jake, and Marceline. "FINN!" Jake shouts and hugs Finn as hard as he possibly can, bursting into tears. "Ow ow ow! Jake!" Finn yelps in pain and Jake immediately backs away. "Sorry dude. It's been while!" He tells the human boy. "Jake... How long has it been..?" Finn asks.

"It's been 4 weeks Finn. We really thought you were gone. I guess that potion messed you up more than it fixed you. It Stopped the wound from bleeding externally, but not internally. It took a good 2 weeks to patch you up. I'm surprised you're alive." Bonnibel answers instead of Jake. "Oh...oh wow. Fern really messed me up...and so did that potion..." Finn said. "Well, we'll let you rest. Since you woke up, you'll need energy and I really doubt that you have some right now." Bubblegum explained. Finn nodded. 'It's for the best..' he thought to himself as they said their goodbyes and left Finn to rest.

They left him a book of puzzles to complete since it'll be pretty boring sitting here all alone. Of course the doctors will check in with him but they're not exactly there to entertain. Speaking of, some doctor brought him food. He wasn't looking at the time so he wasn't sure who. Finn silently ate the meal he was given. He thought about Fern. He felt bad. Real bad but, he didn't know what to do. He probably has no control over the situation. Deep down, Finn knows that. But he won't stop until everything is alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm planning to make more chapters but it'll probably be slow. I'm sorry.


End file.
